1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spark plug for an internal combustion engine, furnace, or the like and, more particularly, toward a spark plug having improved mechanical and dielectric strength.
2. Related Art
A spark plug is a device that extends into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, furnace or the like and produces a spark to ignite a mixture of air and fuel. Recent developments in engine technology are driving toward smaller engine displacement. At the same time, intake and exhaust valves are being enlarged for improved efficiency. The physical space reserved for the spark plug is being encroached upon by these changes. Combustion efficiencies are also dictating an increase in voltage requirements for the ignition system. These and other factors are urging the physical dimensions of a spark plug to ever-smaller scales, while demanding greater performance from the spark plug. Current industry demands call for high-performing spark plugs in the 10-12 mm range, with the expectation that these sizes will be further shrunk in the future.
A particular consideration when attempting to downsize a spark plug arises from the diminished dielectric capacity of the ceramic insulator in thin sections. Dielectric strength is generally defined as the maximum electric field which can be applied to the material without causing breakdown or electrical puncture. Thin cross-sections of ceramic insulator can therefore result in dielectric puncture between the charged center electrode and the grounded shell.
Another concern when attempting to downsize a spark plug is diminished mechanical strength resulting from the thinner cross-sections, especially in the ceramic insulator portion. One area in which reduced mechanical strength can be problematic is evidenced in the spark plug manufacturing processes which imposes large axial loads and mechanical stresses on the components. For example, when seating a fired-in suppressor seal inside an insulator and when crimping a shell to the exterior of the insulator, the ceramic material is placed under large stresses and compressive loads. These and other pre-use activities, including the step of installing a spark plug with high torque into a cylinder head, bring the mechanical stresses exerted on a modern spark plug to its yield limits. During use in an engine application, the spark plug is further subjected to mechanical stresses through engine vibration, combustion forces, and thermal gradients. For these reasons, the scaled reduction of a spark plug can push the stress carrying limits of its components to the failure point.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved spark plug that can address both mechanical and dielectric strength limitations found in current regular, long, and extra-long reach spark plug designs subjected to downsizing efforts.